Texting Conversations: Mycroft and Sherlock
by charliebrown1234
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock  and Lestrade  have a text conversation.
1. Camera

**Put them back. –MH**

Put what back, dare I ask? –GL

**So sorry Lestrade, I was under the impression that my dear brother had borrowed your phone. –MH**

I was just texting the devil. Seems that four days without sleep does wonders for his personality. And he also seems to be using again. –GL

**Really? Where is Doctor Watson? He seemed to be such a good influence on him. –MH**

I think he mentioned something about a week or two's vacation with Sarah… He thought Sherlock could handle it, although I'm thinking he was wrong. –GL

**I see. How… Disappointing. I'm afraid that a visit might be in order. I'm sure Sherlock will keep you apprised on all of the threats I make as Doctor Watson is no longer available as his 'texting buddy'. –MH**

I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it, Mycroft. –GL

**Put them back. –MH**

My dear brother, I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about. –SH

**My security cameras, Sherlock. Put them back or I will be forced to do something neither of us will like. –MH**

I'd like to see you try. –SH

**You will either replace my cameras or I will send Lestrade to your flat on a drugs bust. –MH**

Go ahead. Contrary to popular belief, I am clean. –SH

**I have been reliably informed that you are once again taking illegal substances. –MH**

Your "reliable" source incorrectly interpreted information due to extended insomnia. –SH

**I see. Said source also mentioned that you yourself had gone four days without sleep. You are not a machine, Sherlock. You need to sleep. –MH**

Ugh. Sleeping is boring. –SH

**Yes, I'm sure it is. Unfortunately, it is also necessary to being alive Sherlock. Regardless, if you do not replace my cameras I will send someone to take them from you. –MH**

Look around your flat a bit. You're bound to find them. –SH

Before you say anything, it's not breaking and entering if you have a key. –SH

**I'm so sorry for not replying earlier. I had an urgent meeting come up with a classified member of Parliament that I just could not rearrange. You were saying? –MH**

**And you know that the key is only to be used for emergencies. –MH**

Still. Perhaps I needed your cameras for an emergency. Perhaps you should hide/secure them better next time. Those expensive cameras could have easily been stolen by someone who never intended to give them back. The aforementioned emergency was to teach you a lesson. You're welcome. –SH

**Such childish antics are below you Sherlock. If you insist on behaving like a child however I will punish you as one. I am black listing you from all the chemist shops in London. –MH**

I'd like to point out that I am, in fact, not a child and that I certainly do not take orders from you. Good afternoon, Mycroft. –SH

**Good afternoon, Sherlock. –MH**

**I found them. Very mature, Sherlock, putting them in the weight room. –MH**

I figured I'd put them in the most disused room. How's the diet going, by the way? –SH

**Very well, in fact. I've dropped two stone. –MH**

Good for you. Well it has been very nice talking, but I'm on a very important case and musn't but disturbed. Good evening. –SH

**Don't get yourself injured in Doctor Watson's absence. You know how cross Mummy gets. -MH**

A.N. This was a goofy text conversation written between my friends with BandNerd21 as Lestrade and the lovely Blinking Angel as Sherlock. Yours truly played Mycroft. Hope you enjoyed our silliness as much as we did! The companion fic to this is Text Conversations: Lestrade and Sherlock if you liked this story.

Happy Turkey Day!

~charliebrown1234


	2. Bored

A.N. Sorry for the slow updates. It was hard to find inspiration to write light hearted texts when Sherlock had just jumped off a building. But don't worry, the muse never dies! It's somewhat like Sherlock in that respect.

(I neglected this in the first chapter…) Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. If I did, Season 3 would come out much sooner than the fall of 2013.

Bored.

-SH

**Sherlock, you are a very clever man. Why don't you employ your talents elsewhere instead of bothering me?**

**-MH**

How would you suggest that I employ them, Mycroft? If you're insinuating that I get a 'real job,' by which you mean 'your job,' I'd rather eat glass.

-SH

**You're always welcome at the office, Sherlock.**

**-MH**

Meaning you'd love for me to do your legwork. How's the diet, by the way?

-SH

**It's going quite well. Now if you're done bothering me I have a lunch date to attend.**

**-MH**

What, another foreign ambassador? How dull.

-SH

**Yes. Very dull. I never have a lunch date simply to have a lunch date. And it's not with a foreign ambassador, it's with a close associate of mine.**

**-MH**

My god, how do you stay sane? I don't have any cases, Moriarty's gone underground… I may just have to get John's gun out again.

-SH

**I would highly discourage that, if only to preserve Mrs. Hudson's sanity.**

**-MH**

Sanity is boring.

-SH

**I assume living in a warm flat in the winter is boring too?**

**-MH**

Mrs. Hudson is actually quite fond of me. She wouldn't turn me out over a few holes in the wall. –SH

**Don't count on it.**

**-MH**

I would. Fondness is funny that way.

-SH

**Speaking of fondness, how is John?**

**-MH**

He's out.

-SH

**On a date perhaps?**

**-MH**

Possibly. Does it matter?

-SH

**Interesting.**

**-MH**

Piss off, Mycroft.

-SH

A.N. Mycroft is written by yours truly and Sherlock is played by the always lovely Blinking Angel. Thanks again to my beta PantyDragon and to you, my reader! I should have another chapter in about a week as it's already written and just needs a beta, so keep a look out.

~charliebrown1234


End file.
